


Speak Now

by Liana_DS



Series: Spoof [4]
Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Comedy, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul mencintai orang lain dan Xiumin harus menghentikannya. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

“Betapa cantiknya dirimu.” Heechul membelai lembut pipi makhluk cantik di hadapannya. Ia mabuk, mabuk kepayang. Sosok itu indah bagai bidadari, ‘sempurna’ tak cukup untuk menggambarkannya. Heechul menggeleng-geleng heran; bagaimana dunia mengabaikan kecantikan ini?

“Kau benar-benar menawan.” Sekali lagi Heechul memuji. Makhluk di depannya tersenyum, mengatakan hal yang sama untuk Heechul.

Sementara itu, Xiumin mengawasi Heechul dari jauh. Ada perasaan aneh yang terselip dalam dadanya setiap kali Heechul melayangkan kekaguman pada sosok cantik itu. Perasaan apa namanya, Xiumin pun tidak tahu. Tidak penting. Xiumin tidak akan membiarkan Heechul tenggelam dalam cinta ini. Ya. Kalaupun ada yang pantas dicintai Heechul, itu Xiumin dan bukan yang lain.

_Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_

Maka, Xiumin membuka pintu kamar Heechul lebar-lebar dan merangsek masuk.

“Heechul- _hyeong_!”

Terkejut, Heechul menoleh pada sang adik dan merengut. “Kenapa, sih? Mengganggu orang pacaran saja!”

Xiumin sudah kebal dengan bentakan itu. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Atas nama kasih sayang adik kepada kakaknya, Xiumin harus menarik makhluk cantik itu menjauh!

“Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?” teriak Heechul, kakinya menghentak-hentak kesal ketika Xiumin merenggut paksa sang kekasih. Xiumin mengangkat kekasih Heechul itu tinggi-tinggi saat Heechul mencoba meraihnya.

“Berhentilah bercermin dan memuji dirimu sendiri cantik, Heechul- _hyeong_! Cari pacar sungguhan sanaaa!!!”

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> aku merasa 15 menit terlalu cepat untuk membuat FF yang baik, makanya kali ini seriesnya kuganti jadi ‘spoof’ series. tau apa itu spoof? itu adalah cerita komedi pendek yang ada twist-nya di akhir. (aku tahu ini waktu di SMA, pelajaran bahasa inggris, mungkin kalian juga nemu di buku ^^)  
> dan aku somehow ngebias pair WGM ini (bukan ngeship pairnya tapi suka orangnya!)—mereka itu jarang dibikin FF tapi sebenernya punya karakter yang cukup unik XD dengan umin yg serius dan heechul yg 4D, bisa juga jadi seperti ini, hehe.


End file.
